My Savior
by ginnygirl2
Summary: I feel all alone, like no one cares. I need someone to notice me, to complete me, to save me. G/D;Smut. Ginny a little out of character


A/N: A story that just came to me today. It is post half blood prince. If you do not like smut then do not read it. For those who do like smut, I hope you enjoy! Please review!

* * *

There is a point in life where you realize

Who matters,

Who never did,

And who always will.

* * *

I walk through the halls like a ghost. I am there but it is as if no one sees me. I dodge people from walking into me everyday. I go to class and stare at the professor with an empty mind and empty eyes. I do my work like a good little student my professors and parents expect me to be; but my heart is never in it. The hole in my chest grows bigger and bigger each time I see my friends laughing without me. It is as if I was never their friend at all. For five years, I have always been there for them. I was there for them when they needed help with homework or when they needed a shoulder to cry on.

I was even there when one of my friends wanted a relationship. I was with him for a year. I did everything he wanted me to. I dressed the way he liked, I acted the way he liked; I did everything he wanted me to do. I even did something that totally went against my beliefs, just so I would never lose him. He said if I did it, he would love me forever. He told me it was okay to be nervous. He said that was normal. He told me it would hurt a little. But he never told me it would feel like he was ripping me apart. Cracking me open until I burst. It did not just hurt a little; I was afraid he was going to kill me. He kept thrusting like it was his mission to hurt me more and more. He said it would be enjoyable for both of us, but it seemed like he was the only happy one.

After the first time, I decided giving it another try, and maybe it would not be as bad. I did not hurt as much; but it was still nothing special. But still, it made him happy. And to me that was all that mattered. So I did it whenever he wanted me to. For two months I gave myself to him. And then he did what I thought he would never do; he left. Not just me but the school. He took my two other friends with him. He left me with no one. I had given up all my other friends just for him and his friends. And now all of them were gone.

When I was not in class, I spent most of my time in the library or wondering around the castle. I rarely showed my face in the common room. To everyone else, I was the one left behind. To everyone else, I was nobody important, if they had left me behind. So here I was, wondering down an abandoned hallway. It was purely obvious no one had been down this hallway in a very long time. It had no portraits, no statues; it had nothing special about it. It was plain and useless. It was perfect for me. I fit in.

I settled down in the hallway. I sat down on the floor, with my back against the wall. I leaned my head back against the cold concrete wall and shut my eyes. I let the silence engulf me fully. I hoped if I sat here long enough, the silence would make me disappear all together. I could feel it coming. My moment of peace was approaching. Just a few more seconds of silence and….

"Weasley?"

The silence was stopped by that one word. I was flung back into reality by the sound of my name. I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of legs standing in front of me. I lifted her head with great effort to see a blonde boy with stormy grey eyes looking down upon me. He had a curious look in his eyes, one that she could not decipher. It made me put me guard up.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Are you all right?"

"You actually care?"

"Are you gonna keep asking questions?"

"Are you?"

"Fine." Malfoy said, "I'll answer your first question. I didn't mean to bother you. I come down this hallway when I want to get away from the annoyance that is this student body. I did not know you were gonna be here. But when I saw you, you looked upset, so I thought I would ask, are you alright?"

"No." I answered plainly.

"Well, what's bothering you?" Draco asked, sliding down the

"Well now you should answer my question; why do you care?"

"I am not a heartless person. And I do actually like you."

"Why would you like me? I am a penniless Weasley who wears secondhand robes and lives in a shack compared to your mansion."

"I only acted like I was disgusted by you because my family wanted me to. And they heard about everything. They had their ways. But now that I am seventeen, I have separated from them."

'Really?"

"I have not spoken to them since the beginning of the summer. After my birthday, I wanted to live my life my way. And that was away from them."

"What about everything that happened last year?"

"I never planned on doing any of that. But I was under aged and what my parents said I had to do. I was going to lower my wand. I did. In the end, everything was Snape."

"So you actually like me?"

"Actually, I am fascinated by you. I have been for years."

"What?" Had I just heard him wrong? He couldn't of just said that. I was nobody; a nothing. Someone as sexy and beautiful as Draco Malfoy could never think I was fascinating.

"I think you are fascinating." He repeated in a whisper. He lowered his head so our foreheads were touching. He lifted his hand and slowly grazed my cheek. "Ginny." he whispered, and then his lips were on mine. They were the softest lips I have ever felt. They tasted like perfection. They made me feel alive again. They made me feel like I mattered. Just one small kiss and already I felt complete again. The longer his lips were on mine, the smaller the hole in my chest got.

I pulled my lips away from his. This feeling scared me. I did not know what to think. My head was reeling with so many thoughts; was this a trick? Why was he doing this? Did he honestly like me? His hand was still cupping my cheek. His supple skin sent electric socks through my skin. It made no sense why I was feeling this way, but it was the best I have felt in a very long time. When I thought back, in truth, it was the best I have ever felt in my entire life. I never wanted to lose this feeling. I do not think I could survive without it.

"Draco," I whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Something I have wanted to do for a very long time."

Once again, his lips were on mine. They moved with such fluidity, it was flawless. His hands moved away from my face and to the small of my back. He pulled me closer to him, so we were chest to chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his luscious blonde hair.

"Oh Ginny," he said to me, "You do not know how long I have waited to do that."

"Than do not stop."

"Are you sure?"

"I have never felt like this before. Do not make it stop. More please, I need more."

That was all he needed to continue. Once again his lips were on mine. Although now his kisses were more powerful; hungry. That just made me feel even better. The more aggressive he got, the more aroused I became. His hands, which were now resting on my hips, moved up and started to touch my breasts through my shirt. I could feel him hesitate. So I took control for once. I moved my hands and took off my robes and started to undo my shirt myself. But he took the hint, and finished removing it himself. He discarded it by throwing it somewhere down the hall. I then repeated this action with his robes and shirt, revealing his defined, muscular chest. I explored his torso as he explored mine. Our hands were all over each other.

He slowly eased me down so we were now lying down on the concrete floor. His lips started to move away from my lips. They traced my jaw line, moved down my neck, and over my collarbone. The feeling of those soft lips made a moan escape from me. Hips lips searched my body until they reached their destination. Draco started to kiss my hard nipples through my orange lace bra. It just made me moan even louder.

"Draco. Please. Stop teasing."

He obliged right away, and slipped his hand between my back and the floor and unclasped my bra. He discarded it exactly how our shirt had gone. Now, there was nothing between his mouth and my breast. He did not hesitate. His mouth was back on my hard nipples, licking and sucking. My head started spinning. I had never felt so much pleasure before. I had never experienced something so truly amazing. I could feel myself getting wet. I did not know how much longer I could take it.

Suddenly, I felt myself wanting to feel him inside me. I wanted to know what it felt like to have him fully within me. I started to move my hands to his belt, but he stopped me.

"Just enjoy it." He whispered to me, "Enjoy every moment of it."

"I do not know how much longer I can wait." I groaned.

He used this as a sign I wanted more. His mouth continued to lick and suck, as his hands moved down and started to remove my skirt and panties. He then took his finger and started stoking my clit, before finally slipping two fingers into me. This pushed me over the edge. As his fingers kept pumping in and out of me, I was being pushed closer and closer to the edge. I suddenly felt the need to do something. I went on my instinct, and I took my hand and undid his pants and pulled them down. I then reached into his boxers and started to stroke his length. This caused him to moan loudly against my hot skin.

'Oh god Ginny," He said, "More. Don't stop."

As he continued to pump his fingers in me, I continued to stroke him. He was so hard and I was so wet. We could not take it anymore. We needed each other. We needed to complete each other. He removed his fingers and I stopped stroking. And then he did what we had wanted from the beginning. He thrusted into me, filling me completely. I felt so much pleasure. I was high off of ecstasy. I had never felt this way.

He continued to thrust. He moved faster and faster; making my please grow faster and faster. I was coming to my climax, and I could feel he was close too. And then it happened; I experienced true happiness. My orgasm washed over me, reaching every part of my body. From my fingers to my toes, I felt the pleasure for the first time, taking it all in. His climax came soon after mine, and he released within me.

As we both came down from our climax, he stayed inside me and just stared into my eyes. His stormy grey irises looked into mine with more passion and love then anyone had looked at me before. I felt complete again. I felt whole. I felt loved.

"I love you Ginny." He whispered to me, "I have for a while now. I want you to know this is real for me."

"I love you to Draco. I really do. More than anything." He smiled and planted a sweet lover's kiss on my lips. He was mine. My lover, my soul mate, my friend, my savior.


End file.
